How it all happened
by GRnickimartins
Summary: This is an AU about Adrienette and a weird love life. I may or may not involve Chatnior and Ladybug, depends. Rated T for safety please suggest what rating I should change it to in my later updates.
1. Wouldn't believe me

It was an early morning. My eyes still frosted with sleep. The warmth of breath caressing my neck. Adrien's arm wrapped around my waist as he slept.  
"Adrien...,"I whispered,"WAKE UP!"  
He moaned before sitting up.  
"What's up bugaboo?"He asked as he stared at my cleavage.  
I hadn't realised that.  
Covering myself with a blanket, I shouted at him,"WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"Don't you remember?" he smirked.  
Then it hit me as I felt my cheeks rise in temperature."I don't want to talk about it!"I snapped.  
"Alright Marinette," he laughed.  
Adrien grabbed his clothes before I shoved him out.

My wise kwami flew out of her home-made chamber."Marinette!" she said in a stern voice.  
"I know,"I forlornly sighed.

Ring ring...  
I glanced at my phone, dodging Tikki's horrible stare. It was Alya. I groaned as I answered the phone.  
Before I could say anything..."Marinette I heard you hooked up with Adrien Agreste," my best friend accused.

A few moments later, Alya was resting at the end of my bed.  
"How did this happen?"Alya questioned.  
"You wouldn't believe me unless I started from the beginning,"I explained to her.  
Alya rolled her eyes, leading me to begin...

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I promise I will post the first chapter of the Red Riding Hood AU, thanksScarletRedSouls. Apologies for past errors and future errors.**


	2. My crush

I was around fourteen when I developed a crush on the hottest model in Paris. His blonde, luscious hair shading his chiselled jaw. His soft peach-pink lips looked kissable. Even his eyes were the same shade as a stray black cat's. His uniform was an advertisement of his father's inventions and his face was plastered on all my walls.  
"Oh, Adrien your soooooo hot!"I faintly screamed before I kissed the screen on my computer.  
You could say I was a perfectly insane fan. Although I despised his former partners, I still kept a few images of Chloe Bourgeois, Kagami Tsurugi and Lila Rossi's duets with him...  
...but as I started to mature, I lose the devotion to winning the heart of Adrien Agreste.  
"Marinette, wake up. You don't want to be late. Do you, now?"I heard my mother scowl.  
I turned around, ignoring the bothersome demands behind me.  
I was finally able to manage a yawn before getting dressed.  
I wore an apple-red tank top, complimenting my pitch black high waisted jeans.

"I'm late!"I screamed in shock as I forced my black pumps on. I started rushing to a mansion.  
Still panting I apologised to my boss, who just gave me a harsh expression.  
"You do you realise that you are an intern with an internship, that I can easily decline. If you make one more imperfection then you can say goodbye to your fashion status!" he declared as his cold breath slapped me across my face.  
Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I was led out by Natalie, his assistant,"Please go to four one nine," she ordered.

Running towards the room I was assigned to be in, with my head bowed I...  
"Woah, are you alright?"A man asked.  
"Uh yeah, sorry about that," I assured him.

A young feminine voice stood in front of me. Her eyes were as blue as the day sky. Her hair looked like midnight. Even though she had huge emotions, I think, she was quite petite. She was c... must have been the intern father had informed me about.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Dupian-Cheng,"I greeted as I took her hand to shake it.  
Without a response, I gladly led her to my room."So this is your first-time being interviewed?"I asked.  
The room was silent as she decently nodded her head. The thought of her repeating this action made my insides turn. I don't know why it just did.

"Wait why is this an Adrien Pov?"Alya commented with her hands on her curvaceous hips.  
"Just bringing a lot more fun to the story,"I giggled.  
"Fine but stop making him a hot beach dude," she demanded.  
I agreed before continuing with Adrien's point of view...


End file.
